The present invention relates to dolly carriers. Dollies are used for towing vehicles when it is undesirable to have the wheels of the towed vehicle touch the ground, such as when towing an automatic transmission vehicle.
Known dolly carriers are stanchions rigidly secured in a wrecker bed of the wrecker truck. Known stanchions are secured in the truck bed far enough from the wrecker bed so that the lateral clearance of the truck is not reduced.
To remove the dolly from the stanchion, the user must reach into the wrecker bed, lift the dolly from the stanchion, carry the dolly out of the wrecker bed, and lower the dolly to the ground.
A problem with known dolly carriers is that removal of the dolly can cause back and upper body injuries. The act of bending into the wrecker bed, lifting the dolly from the stanchion support, and carrying the dolly out of the bed is extremely stressful on the user's upper body and back muscles and painful injuries can result.
A further problem with known wrecker beds is that the wrecker beds have sills which the user must lift the dolly over. Wrecker bed sills are used to retain items in the wrecker bed.